Tweed
by Valkyrie-Pleasant
Summary: Alex and Sean are giving the Professor a headache. This is another literary oneshot, like Raven, written for before Cuba. CharlesxErik friendship, more if you squint and rated 'M' only because I'm not sure.


**A/N This is another literary oneshot, like Raven, written for before Cuba. CharlesxErik friendship, more if you squint. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>'You ask him!'<p>

'No you ask him!'

'It was your idea!'

'Yeah but you started it!'

Charles used his forefinger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose in an effort to quell the headache building behind his eyes. It had been a peaceful day but busy day and quite an enjoyable one which turned into a relaxing evening of chess with a dear friend. That is until the peace was shattered by Alex and Sean.

'How on earth did they manage to find the liquor this time?' Charles questioned the metal bender opposite him.

Erik just smirked as he captured a rook with his queen. 'Who said it was alcohol-fuelled? You only found one spliff in Sean's room yesterday.'

Charles sighed heavily in acquiescence as the bickering on the other side of the door showed no sign of ceasing.

_Hank?_ Charles thought _Couldn't lend us a hand could you?_

_Sorry Professor. I tried to help when they asked me where you were, I didn't tell them honest. But if I get told to 'be a good boy and sniff em out' one more time heads are gonna roll. _Hank's normally polite manner descended into a growl.

_Thank you for trying Hank._

Weighing his options Charles smiled sweetly 'Erik...'

'Oh no! Nice try but it's not me they want. I told you giving them that book would be a bad idea.'

'But Erik...' Charles whined.

Erik shook his head resolutely. 'Nope. You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out.'

'Fine' Charles huffed as he dragged himself out of his chair and away from his beloved chess game.

Charles' head pounded with every step he took and unfortunately, but unsurprisingly, the voices grew in volume as he approached the door. He opened it to find Alex and Sean huddled in front of him, the opening of the door having gone unnoticed between the two of them. _Where on earth..._ Charles thought _ah yes, the attic._

Charles cleared his throat and the two boys straightened in shock. Charles heard a barely suppressed chuckle from the direction of the chess board and he couldn't help but agree that the sight in front of him was slightly ridiculous. There stood Alex and Sean dressed from head to toe in moth-eaten tweed, Alex even had a jacket tied around his neck like a cape and a pipe in his mouth. Charles' eyes narrowed at the pipe.

'We thought it would be more fun smoked like this.' Sean boasted, drawing himself up slightly until Alex nudged him in the ribs.

'Shut up!' hissed Alex.

Charles raised a tired eyebrow at their antics as he thought to Erik _at least your whisky is safe,_ which earnt him another chuckle in response. 'Boys it's been a rather long day and so if you don't mind I would rather like to retire for the evening?' Charles hinted gently.

'Aww but Professor! Can't you just say it once? Pwease?' Sean pouted at the older man.

'Boys I did not find this funny earlier when you were sober, now I find it less so and you are wearing my patience thin.' Charles replied as he rubbed his forehead in an attempt to rub away the migraine that was forming there.

_Charles? Why can't you humour them just this once? _Erik broadcasted.

_Because it's degrading that's why_

_Oh for heaven's sake Charles it's your accent, embrace it! Besides the sooner you say it the sooner they're gone and we can return to our evening._

Charles found that he couldn't argue with this logic. 'Fine' he huffed 'Elementary my dear... now bugger off.'

Alex and Sean scarpered down the corridor, their laughter sporadically interrupted by attempting to imitate the sentence.

'See?' Erik whispered in Charles' ear causing the younger man to jump. 'Was that really so hard?'

The telepath's mumbled response was soon quietened by the vibrations running through his body thanks to the soft but callused hands that clasped his shoulders. Erik's gentle massaging was relieving the tension in his body and the pain in his head. The moment was so peaceful Charles felt like he could drift off to sleep right there and then.

'Oh and Charles?' Erik whispered leaning closer.

'Hmm?'

'Checkmate in three.'

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? This one is at least twice the size of my first and I'm really happy with it. Did you get the reference in this one? Can you guess the book? <strong>

**Thank you for reading,**

**Sincerely Yours**


End file.
